I Hope
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Rikku's description of the ending of Final Fantasy X-2. "How would Brother take it? Not well, I hope!" NOT Tikku.


**I Hope.**

**A Final Fantasy X-2 Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Besaid always had the nicest of all the oceans. The sun hits the waves just right, making them sparkle and glisten, and it ripples in all directions when you stick your toes in. And the cerulean colour of blue always reminded me of him.

We didn't say his name all that often. Yunie would get sad, and it majorly sucked when Yunie got sad, cause she'd go outside and fire her awesome bullets at poor innocent trees, her teeth clenched, and Paine would yell at me for bringing him up. I couldn't help it. I missed him too much!

That's why when Brother flew over Besaid ocean, I was the one that jumped for joy first, and pointed him out to Yunie.

Brother had always been a reckless flyer, so I was up beside him, yelling things in his ear, barking orders when I knew it would annoy him most. Really, it's too fun to get on Brother's nerves. I glanced casually towards the fast approaching Isle of Besaid as Yunie called it when she was a Summoner- and saw a shock of platinum blonde break the surface of the waves. Us Al Bhed have great eyesight. One of the perks of our kick-ass green swirly eyes. I immediately ran from Brother's side, ignoring his boasts of his brilliance and tactics at getting me to leave him alone.

Going right up to the front windshield, I focused my eyes down closer. Besaid was getting closer. If we didn't stop soon we'd miss it, we were going that fast. I saw a blue jacket, trimmed with yellow, a handsome bronze gauntlet, and a dark brown leather armguard. It couldn't be…?! Could it?!

I turned my head back towards the bridge, my beads clacking together as I turned, my eyes sparkling at the prospect of the Fayth actually being nice for once.

"Yunie?!" I called up to her. "Brother, slow the ship down!" He grumbled, before pulling on the breaks as I heard Yuna walk carefully down the steps towards me, her smile a little sad, her eyes dark.

"Rikku, I don't want to go to Besaid," she said softly. Paine followed silently, the only noise those scary heeled boots she insists on wearing beating against the metal grates of the bridge. I smiled at Yunie, pointing triumphantly with my fingerless gloved hands at the ocean, and the now swimming figure. Yuna sighed and looked for the sake of it.

Her beautiful mismatching eyes lit up, and her smile flew onto her face faster that I can spin a dagger. She turned to Brother.

"Brother! Land the ship!" she ordered. His green eyes widened and he raised a brow.

"But Yuna, we are over the ocean-"

"Brother! Just do it!" she insisted, already running up the steps. She stopped briefly at his side to implore with her eyes and he nodded his head sharply.

"Anything for Yuna!" he yelled, pulling hard on the breaks and easing the Celsius downwards. Yuna ran on then, as we plummeted toward the ocean. I bit my lip and Paine stood beside me as we watched the sea come closer and closer into view. We were gonna hit it! There was no way Brother could pull off a dive like this! I squeaked, preparing to die a watery death. The person in the water turned his head, and I saw the sparkle of light blue eyes, just like Besaid ocean. My smile was huge.

"It's him!" I said happily turning to Paine. Then, I remembered she didn't know who he was.

I watched as SOMEHOW Brother managed to pull his beloved ship up at the last second, sending water splashing everywhere. The mechanical noises of the bottom gangway opening could be heard, and I sprinted from my spot towards it.

Me and Paine arrived just as Yunie leapt from the still opening plank of metal, straight into the water up to her waist. She slipped and fell, but pulled herself back up again, fighting her way through waves, splashing and sloshing water everywhere as she made her way to him. He looked up, his smile huge as Yuna opened her arms, and collided with him, capturing him in a tight embrace. His arms closed around her small looking shoulders, the darkness of his tan contrasting with the pure whiteness of Yunie's soft skin. She buried her head in his shoulder, smelling him, checking he was real. She pulled away reluctantly as he tried to look at her.

Tidus smiled his winning and smile, and Yuna could have cried she looked so happy. I giggled and walked further down the gangway as they spoke to each other quietly, before Tidus pulled Yuna towards him, not letting her break his grasp. Me and Paine stood watching, Paine having a rare genuine smile on her face as she watched the lovers be united.

Just like in the movie, ya know?!

I think they were JUST about to start making out, when a voice was heard from the shore. It was unmistakably Tubby.

"Get a room you two!"

I felt like swimming the distance to the shore, just so I could box his ears for the totally and completely unnecessary comment that he had so brashly made when they were JUST about to kiss! Tidus shouted back at him, shaking off his inappropriate comment with a smile just as he used to. My heart soared in happiness as I watched Yunie and Tidus embrace once more, before proceeding to drag each other in turns towards the shore. I leapt down into the water with Paine, making my way towards them both, so I could tackle Tidus in the long over due little sister hug. This was gonna be fun.

And of course, it was awesome he was back. Yunie could be happy, and they could be together, just like in all those sappy romance novels Brother reads.

…Speaking of Brother, I wonder how he'll take it?

… Heh, heh. Not well, I hope.

* * *

**This was written as a request for a reviewer of my sister story to this 'I Wondered'. It's the ending of Final Fantasy X from Rikku's point of view. I wrote it like a year ago, so the writing is definitely not as good as it is now, so please don't flame me if you read it ;) Review please! **


End file.
